La Verdad para Nodoka
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - no querida, no me estas entendiendo, quiero decir... ya sabes... más...- miró hacía ambos lados como asegurándose de que en verdad no hubiera nadie además de ellas en la habitación - íntimamente- termino susurrando


Los personajes no son míos, y todo eso...

.-.-.-

La Verdad para Nodoka.

La mujer estaba estática, frente a ella su hijo y su esposo; esperando desde el pasillo la familia Tendo y Happosai.

Nadie hacía ni un solo ruido, Genma esta preparado para en cualquier momento comenzar a correr, Ranma solo para esquivar cualquier ataque que su madre quisiera realizar con la katana.

Nodoka había llegado en una visita sorpresiva a la casa Tendo, con la esperanza de encontrar por fin a su marido e hijo perdidos, y así fue, los encontró, justo en mitad de una batalla usual del desayuno. Kasumi quien había abierto la puerta e ingresado con la señora, trató de hablar más fuerte, ir a paso más lento e incluso hacer señas mal disimuladas para prevenir a su tío y su cuñado, pero nada había funcionado, así que precisamente cuando ellas entraron en el comedor donde todos desayunaban, Ranma y Genma caían en la poza para salir con sus formas malditas.

La señora gritó y sacó por instinto la katana que cargaba, Akane fue la primera en reaccionar y acercarse a la mujer, diciéndole que todo tenía una explicación.

He ahí que después de regresar a ser hombres, padre e hijo se dispusieron a explicar la situación, y ahora finalizada la historia solo les quedaba esperar a que Nodoka terminara de reaccionar.  
\- ¿me están diciendo que mi esposo se convierte en un panda gigante?-  
\- si- respondieron al mismo tiempo  
\- y más aun, ¿me están diciendo que mi muy amado hijo, al que mi esposo tenía la misión de hacer de él un hombre entre los hombres, se convierte en mujer?- dijo con el mismo tono, ellos pasaron saliva y volvieron a contestar  
\- si- todos quedaron callados por quince minutos más.

\- creo que debo...- ella comenzó a levantarse y sacar su espada, Ranma y Genma palidecieron, casi de un calor azul, se levantaron de inmediato  
\- no es lo que piensas querida...- dijo el hombre de lentes en un último intento  
\- ¡no me llames querida!- dijo blandiendo la espada, cortando en el proceso la mesa del comedor - ¡me prometiste que sería todo un hombre!, ¡lo alejaste de mi todos estos años solo para esto!- ella volvió a levantar en el aire la espada, Genma se escondió tras Ranma, la mujer tomo impulso y...  
\- ¡No!- gritó Akane al atravesarse, Nodoka quiso frenar pero ya era demasiado tarde, suerte que Ranma se había movido lo suficientemente rápido y la katana solo había quedado encajada en la duela.

La señora Saotome tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asimilar lo que había pasado, puso su mirada en Ranma y Akane que yacían en el suelo, su hijo miraba el cuerpo de su prometida, cerciorándose de que no hubiera daños, Akane la miraba a ella de manera suplicante.  
\- no... por favor... tiene que comprender- volvió a hablar la muchacha. Nodoka soltó la katana encajada en el suelo, y camino hacía ellos  
\- Akane... querida... quiero hablar a solas contigo- sentenció, la joven se extraño pero aun así se levanto - ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?- Akane solo asistió y la guió a su habitación.

.-.-.-.

Ambas mujeres sentadas en la cama miraban a la nada cuando una de ellas se animo por fin a hablar

\- ¿qué piensas de la maldición de Ranma?, es decir la de Genma no es que me agrade, pero la de Ranma... una mujer... por favor dime que piensas-

\- no es algo que él haya elegido, fue mala suerte, el lugar equivocado, el momento equivocado, incluso hasta la poza equivocada-

\- pero... quiero saber, ¿esto... afecta su masculinidad?-

\- definitivamente no, él siempre es hombre, todo el tiempo- dijo muy segura- incluso cuando es mujer su comportamiento sigue siendo de hombre, a veces suelo regañarlo, porque la gente lo ve raro, usted entiende una chica actuando de manera tosca y hasta bruta-

\- pero cuando yo conocí a Ranko actuaba como una chica, si era un poco rara, pero nunca la vi actuar como hombre-

\- créame, solo era una fachada para que no descubriera la verdad-

\- ¡¿y porqué no me lo dijo antes?!- preguntó exaltada, se levantó y observó por la ventana, Akane fue tras ella

\- él, quiero decir ellos, no querían decepcionarla /y tenían miedo a la katana/- agregó la última parte su cerebro

\- aun así Akane no lo entiendo, por eso tu eres la única que puede resolver mis dudas-

\- ¿yo?- la joven se extrañó ante esa afirmación

\- si, tú eres su prometida, supongo que lo conoces más que todos los demás- dijo tomándola por los hombros en su desesperación

\- pues... bueno... todos lo conocemos bien... supongo-

\- no querida, no me estas entendiendo, quiero decir... ya sabes... más...- miró hacía ambos lados como asegurándose de que en verdad no hubiera nadie además de ellas en la habitación - íntimamente- terminó susurrando

\- ahh... ahh... bueno... yo...- ella tartamudeó, ¿que clase de respuesta podía dar sin que sonara a que Ranma no era cien por ciento hombre?

\- ¿no me digas que Ranma no es masculino?- dijo abriendo más los ojos

\- ¡no! ¡no! ¡yo no dije eso!- contestó de inmediato viendo el enojo en los ojos de la señora

\- entonces dime... como se comporta contigo-

\- amm... yo... bueno a, a veces peleamos pero...-

\- ¿pelear? ¿eso significa que no es un caballero contigo?-

\- ahh...- ella quedó en blanco

\- ¡eso no es masculino!- dijo yendo directo a la puerta, Akane podía casi ver a su prometido con la katana en el vientre

\- ¡no es eso! ¡no es eso!, so... solo son peleas como cualquier pareja... nada más...- dijo intentando sonreír, la mujer se calmó

\- ¿él... es... romántico?- dijo tirando de su mano para que se sentaran en la cama de nuevo

\- mmm...- Akane rememoró rápidamente las contadas ocasiones en que Ranma había tenido un mínimo detalle con ella.. eran muy pocas... aun así contestó - si... claro /es romántico una vez al año/- completó para si

\- ¿y dime... que tal con... las muestras de afecto?- preguntó más interesada

\- amm... bien, bien- dijo desviando la mirada, también habían sido pocas, pero su suegra no preguntó en específico

\- ¡que bien!- le tomó las manos emocionada -¿y como fue su primer beso?- cada vez se notaba menos cohibida al preguntar

\- ahh... sobre eso...- ¿como decirle que no se habían besado?, y si se lo decía, ¿sonaría poco masculino?

\- ¡¿no me digas que es malo besando?!- la señora Saotome se volvió a levantar azotando su pie en el suelo

\- ¡no! ¡él... él si... es decir si... los besos ya sabe!- dijo tratando de calmarla - solo... yo soy... un poco tímida...-

\- pero linda, estamos en familia- dijo abrazándola por un momento luego la vio a los ojos y volvió a preguntar - dime, ¿cómo fue?, ¿besa bien?- Akane se volteó a la pared, Nodoka lo atribuyó a su timidez

-/¿y ahora que?/- pensó Akane, bueno... pensándolo bien, si se habían besado... él era un gato... y no lo recordaba... pero se habían besado

\- él...- empezó insegura - él me lo robó- dijo un poco más convencida

\- ¿te lo robó? ¡¿no fue con tú consentimiento?!- se exaltó de nuevo

\- ¡no!, ¡quiero decir si! ¡yo quería! ¡ósea yo lo deseaba!-

\- ¡oh que romántico!- Akane se sintió a salvo por el momento - y ya que estamos en confianza...- la mujer lo pensó por un momento, Akane la miró confusa - como es cuando... - volvió a mirar a ambos lados, esta vez con cara de estar haciendo una travesura, la pobre muchacha cada vez respiraba más agitada de los nervios - cuando... están a solas?-

\- ¿a... a so... solas?- Akane rió un poco por los nervios sin entender del todo - ¿a solas... cómo?- terminó preguntando

\- ya sabes "solos"- Akane agrandó los ojos - cuando... están haciendo cosas... "románticas"- dijo moviendo sus cejas para hacer énfasis, Akane se puso completamente roja, hecho humo por las orejas y sentía como si una soga estuviera alrededor de su cuello pues su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, y no podía emitir ni un solo sonido - querida ¿estás bien?- Akane solo asistió efusivamente sin poder hablar - es que estas tan roja... claro como eres tímida ¡ah ya entiendo! ¡él es muy masculino por eso estas así!- dijo encantada - ¿o no?- preguntó muy seria de pronto

\- no... no...- ¡que Dios la ayudara! ¡¿qué debía responder?!- es... él... mas... mass...-

\- ¡masculino! ¡lo sabía! ¡mi bebé es todo un hombre! ¡al diablo la maldición! ¡no me importa!- gritó a todo pulmón y salió casi bailando de la habitación, Akane se dejó caer al suelo aun en shock sin poder emitir palabra. Meditó en todo lo que había respondido, se sentía culpable, no por que creyera que Ranma no era masculino, ella mejor que nadie sabía que él odiaba se mujer, pero todo lo que su tía le preguntó... bueno eran verdades a medias, ¿no?... ¡por todos los cielos era una soberana mentira todo lo que le hizo creer!.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, definitivamente esta rehuyendo a Nodoka, se sentía una mentirosa, pero la habían puesto entre la espada y la pared, era mentir o que a su tío y prometido les tocara espada, no, definitivamente no, era mejor mentir, o eso pensó hasta que se enfrentó a la realidad

\- ¡Akane querida hija!- dijo Genma al abrazarla y darle vueltas - no se que le dijiste para que se calmara pero ¡eres una genio!- dijo por fin bajándola

\- bien hecho Akane, al parecer cualquier cosa que le hayas dicho fue lo correcto- añadió su padre

\- que bien por ti, se nota que te llevas excelente con tu suegra- mencionó Nabiki

\- bien hecho hermana- agregó Kasumi, mientras al igual que el resto de los integrantes miraban como Nodoka se movía de aquí para allá por toda la cocina haciendo un platillo especial de celebración

\- ¡ya quiero probar! ¡huele delicioso!- decía Happosai sobándose la barriga y cerrando los ojos

\- No se que le dijiste Akane, pero gracias- dijo Ranma por fin, la chica notó como miraba a su madre con mucha ilusión y anhelo, y lo decidió Ranma tenía que saber la verdad, además viendo como era la señora Saotome, era cuestión de tiempo para que se atreviera a preguntarle.

\- Ranma... tenemos que hablar...- dijo seriamente

.-.-.-

\- ¡¿qué tú le dijiste qué?!-

\- ¡baja la voz quieres! nos va a oír tu madre...- lo amonestó - ¿qué querías que le dijera? ¿qué eres un patán grosero, que contadas veces has tenido un detalle, que siempre me insultas, que nunca me has besado y mucho menos otra cosa?- le dijo enojada

\- no, pero...-

\- yo no quería mentir, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando acorde ya me había quedado sola, ahora que si no te parece puedes ir tu mismo a aclararle las cosas- ella señalo la casa, ellos se encontraban en el jardín

\- bien...- lo pensó por un momento y dijo - hay que mantener la mentira-

\- y habló el señor valiente- ironizó ella

\- cállate Akane, tú no eres la que tiene una katana cada diez segundos amenazando tu vida-

\- ¿qué propones?-

\- si mi madre pregunta, yo te sigo la corriente... ¿estamos?-

\- esta bien-

\- hijos- los llamó la señora desde la casa- ¡la cena esta lista!, ¿no me digan que están peleando?-

\- ¡no!- contestaron al mismo tiempo, Ranma dramatizando de más, cargó a su prometida y entró con ella a la casa

Comenzó la cena y todos a excepción de Nodoka veían a los jóvenes más que extrañados, ambos se estaban dando de comer el uno al otro y sonreían a sobre manera, aun así nadie dijo nada ya empezaban a imaginarse como había convencido la joven a su suegra.

.-.-.-

Varias horas después, todos se preparaban para ir a dormir, Nabiki ya había entradó a su habitación, el maestro ya dormía desde hace rato, Kasumi regresaba del baño, Soun ya se había quedado en su habitación, y Akane a penas iba a entrar a la suya

\- y aquí es donde dormimos- dijo Genma

\- pero que amable por parte de los Tendo haberlos acogido todo este tiempo-

\- si verdad- dijo riendo Genma

\- bueno, yo estoy muy cansado así que...- dijo Ranma tratando de pasar a sus padres y entrar a la habitación

\- ¿cómo?- preguntó confusa - ¿no duermes con Akane?- Akane se atragantó con su saliva y tosió, Ranma parecía locomotora del humo que echaba. Afortunadamente Genma fue quien intervino

\- pronto querida, pronto estarán casados- mencionó empujándola delicadamente hacía la habitación

\- ¡ah claro! ¡pero que tonta! ¡si no se han casado!- dijo poco creíble mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la pobre muchacha y a su hijo - espera, espera Genma- dijo antes de entrar por completo - Ranma cariño no te cohíbas por mi, ve y despídete debidamente de tu prometida- Ranma no tenía ni la más minima idea de que hacer, Akane estaba en las mismas, el muchacho por puro reflejo se acercó a ella y... le extendió la mano, como si tratara de cerrar un negocio - ¡oh Ranma, no seas tímido!- el joven jaló a la chica y la abrazó, uno bastante amplió - ¿pero que es esto Ranma? que poco romántico...- dijo con desazón, Ranma inmediatamente apretó el abrazo

\- con confianza muchachos- Genma aprovechó la oportunidad para presionar, Nodoka los miraba sonriente, al de trenza no le quedo de otra, la besó en la mejilla

\- ¡no se avergüencen muchachos!- Soun había aparecido de la nada

\- si, al fin y al cabo son prometidos, lo han hecho tantas veces y frente a todos- se burlo Nabiki quien había asomado la cabeza, Kasumi se tapaba la boca expectante.

Ranma se separo de ella y la miró a los ojos, no sabía que hacer, nunca se había animado siquiera a abrazarla por iniciativa y ahora que incluso había besado su mejilla, querían que hiciera algo más... no, definitivamente no lo haría...

-o acaso... será que...- dejo en el aire la señora Saotome tomando el mango de su espada, Ranma aclaro todas sus dudas, besó rápidamente los labios de su prometida, un besó más corto que un rayo, pero aun así fue un beso, Akane quedo con los ojos abiertos, Genma y Soun comenzaron a llorar y se tomaban de las manos

\- pero Genma ¿qué pasa?-

\- nada... nada querida, es que a veces no nos creemos que estén tan enamorados- y con eso entró con su esposa al cuarto, Ranma corrió tras ellos.

.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde que Nodoka llegara, aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía para estar con su hijo, eso si, también le dejaba su espacio para que pudiera estar con su prometida.

A diario había sido tener que seguir mintiendo, abrazos con más confianza y besos cada vez más largos, pero no se crea con esto, que ellos lo hacían cada vez con menos pena y más gusto... eso no pasaba.

Ranma no se emocionaba cada que tenía a su madre y a Akane en la misma habitación por tener que "disimular", y a Akane no le palpitaba el corazón a un ritmo frenético, no, eso tampoco pasaba.

.-.-.-

\- señor Tendo- lo llamó Nodoka - quiero comunicarle que mañana partiré de regreso a mi ciudad, no es quiera dejar a mi esposo e hijo pero...-

\- entonces quédese, para nosotros no sería ningún inconveniente tenerla aquí, ya se lo había mencionado, esta casa un día también será de Ranma, su madre por supuesto que puede quedarse si lo desea, además no creo que quiera vivir lejos de Ranma y Genma-

\- ¡muchas gracias! no sabe como le agradezco-

\- entonces ¿se quedará?-

\- si, creo que si, pero ahora en verdad debo realizar este viaje, dejar arreglados todos mis pendientes antes de poder venir a vivir aquí definitivamente, ¿me entiende?-

\- por supuesto tómese el tiempo que necesite, las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarán abiertas para usted-

\- gracias- dijo simplemente hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la sala

.-.-.-

Ranma y Akane venían de regreso de con Tofu, habían ido a dejar un libro y un platillo de parte de Kasumi

\- ¿crees que mamá se lo este creyendo?-

\- si, hemos actuado bien ¿no?- dijo sonrojada

\- claro... actuando...- también avergonzado - pero nada más espera a que se valla y ni de chiste...-

\- si, ni de chiste...- repitió ella, cuando ya iban atravesando las puertas de madera del hogar, Ranma por "seguir el juego" le tomó la mano esperando que su madre apareciera, de esa forma entraron a la casa y llegaron al comedor, donde solo se encontraba Kasumi haciendo un poco de bordado

\- hola chicos, ¿pudieron hacerme ese favor?-

\- si hermana no te preocupes-

\- ¡ah! por cierto Ranma, tu madre se fue-

\- ¡¿como que se fue?! ¡¿a donde?!-

\- a su ciudad, creo que regresa en algunas semanas, iba a arreglar algunos asuntos- Ranma se relajó inmediatamente, la muchacha volteó a verlos y sonrió - por ahora ya no es necesario que finjan- mirando sus manos entrelazadas aun, con eso se levantó y se fue a continuar su bordado en otro lugar, ambos jóvenes vieron su unión y después de algunos segundos se soltaron como si quemaran.

.-.-.-

Por fin las luces del dojo Tendo estaban apagadas, los habitantes en sus respectivas habitaciones conciliaban el sueño, a excepción de dos muchachos.

Ranma no aguantó todo lo que su mente le gritaba y se levantó sigiloso de no despertar a su padre, fue por un vaso de agua, dio varía vueltas por la cocina sin ningún sentido y por fin decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, para que pensarlo él solo, cuando podía colarse a la habitación de Akane sin esfuerzo.

Y ahí estaba él, entrando sin pena ni gloría la recinto de su prometida por la ventana, a penas puso un pie sobre el piso de la habitación para ser recibido por un

\- ¿Ranma?-

\- ¿quien más iba a ser boba?-

\- no me digas boba, bobo-

\- ¿a quien llamas bobo?- Akane se le quedo mirando y comenzó a reír despacio -¿y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó molesto

\- nada... solo que, hace ya un tiempo que no peleábamos-

\- jeje... tienes razón- dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama

\- el asunto con tu madre... nos dejo un poco locos ¿no?-

\- ni que lo digas, no se que haremos cuando regrese-

\- ¿le vas a decir la verdad?-

\- ¿crees que deba?-

\- no van a utilizar en mi una afilada katana-

\- gracias por la ayuda ca-ri-ño- dijo en burla, ella solo rió un poco más

\- ¿entonces seguiremos mintiendo?- preguntó con ganas de saber su respuesta

\- no se...- contestó preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a decir - creo que no lo hacíamos muy bien sabes...-

\- ¿porqué lo dices?-

\- no sé, como que se veía muy falso-

\- ¿entonces que propones?- ella suspiró mirando a otro lado, muy en el fondo quería seguir "ayudándolo", esperó a que el soltará un nuevo plan

\- creo...- se sonrojó notablemente pero no se acobardo por primera vez, tal vez toda esa actuación había rendido sus frutos -creo que hay que practicar- soltó sin más

\- ¿esta diciendo que tú y yo... debemos...-

\- bu... bueno... tiene... que ser... creíble... ¿crees que se tragó esos besos tan malos?- dijo con ironía

\- ¿entonces si debemos?- dijo jugando con su pelo

\- yo diría que si...- dijo acercándose comenzando a invadir su espacio personal, no es que a ella le molestara

\- ¿cu... cuan... do?- preguntó aun sin mirarlo, llevando sus puntas cerca de su nariz y oler su propio shampoo

\- ¿que... que tal... ahora?-

\- bueno- contestó por fin levantando la mirada, él se acercó aun más si era posible y la tomó de la cintura, acomodándose en una posición cómoda para ambos

\- ¿así esta bien? ¿o crees que debo acercarme más?-

\- tal vez un poco más- dijo moviéndose ella también hasta el punto que sus narices se rozaban - ¿esta bien si mis manos las dejo ahí?- preguntó acariciándole la nuca

\- si, bueno...-

\- ¿qué?-

\- estaría más creíble si pasaras todos tus brazos por mi cuello, como si me abrazaras...-

\- claro- aceptó ella

\- bien... lo haré- dijo él rozándole los labios con los suyos

\- ajaa- fue lo único que dijo cerrando los ojos - Ranma, crees que tenga más credibilidad... si te digo algo como... "te amo"- mencionó en un susurro sin abrir los ojos

\- no, primero tengo que decirlo yo "te amo", así es más real- y procedieron a unir sus labios completamente, solo por el puro y mero hecho de seguir fingiendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones*

\- Este fanfic, esta un poco basado en el capitulo donde Nodoka llega a casa de los Tendo y le pregunta directamente a Akane las cualidades de su hijo.

Notas de la autora*

Ya estamos a diez y nueve, ya estamos con más trayecto ganado que perdido, ojala hayan disfrutado este fic, saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo.

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
